


I Cannot Wait (To Teach You How To Curse)

by neverthelessthesun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feels, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Parent-To-Be Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark-centric, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: Tony took the test as an afterthought one hazy afternoon in June. He was sore, and a little nauseated, and even though he hadn’t had a heat in months and he was pretty sure he’d entered menopause, he had found the test in the back of his cabinet and thought,what the hell, at least I’ll be able to tell my doctor I checked.The results were a shock, for sure.





	I Cannot Wait (To Teach You How To Curse)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks for clicking!
> 
> This fic is fully inspired by the song Dear Winter by AJR, which just came out on their new album Neotheater. I highly recommend. Title is also from that song. [Listen here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUSI4n_74LA).
> 
> I watched Endgame and I needed some unabashed Stony fluff to cure all my tears, and this is the result. NO SPOILERS I PROMISE
> 
> I love you all

Tony took the test as an afterthought one hazy afternoon in June. He was sore, and a little nauseated, and even though he hadn’t had a heat in months and he was pretty sure he’d entered menopause, he had found the test in the back of his cabinet and thought, _what the hell, at least I’ll be able to tell my doctor I checked_. 

The results were a shock, for sure. 

“Steve! Steve!”

Tony called Steve’s name for close to fifteen minutes, forgetting completely that he was on a mission for SHIELD until JARVIS politely reminded him. He clutched the test in one fist, protecting it with the other hand as if it were a flame that might burn out. He dare not check it again. 

“J, run a full scan. Tell me…” Tony couldn’t bring himself to say the words out loud. “Tell me if there are any abnormalities.”

“Hormone levels are elevated, sir,” JARVIS allowed. “I’m afraid my systems are not sophisticated enough to confirm anything else.”

“Shit. Call Doctor Mike.”

The line rang over JARVIS’ speakers. “Gonzalez,” Mike answered a moment later. 

“Mike! Hi, It’s Tony Stark.”

“I have caller ID, Tony. What’s going on?”

“How are you? Brenda and the kids? I saw the photo of you all at the Grand Canyon last month, very charming. All American vacation, my husband would be proud.”

“Tony.”

“Did you get the information I sent over about low-cost contraceptive options? Stark Medical hasn’t been pushing too hard, you know, but it’s—”

“Tony. Take a deep breath.”

Tony breathed deep and instantly felt more focused. “Jeez, doc, I’m not having a panic attack.”

“No, but you think you’re having a baby.”

Hearing it out loud nearly sent Tony babbling again. “The test was positive. Could be expired. It’s been in my bathroom for months, and really, Mike, if you know anything about me, you know what kind of shit I keep in there.”

“Did you take a second one?”

“Do people do that? People do that, right? Take two? Jesus, I’m an idiot. JARVIS, order thirty pregnancy tests.”

“You probably don’t need thirty,” Mike argued, but Tony was barely listening.

“Sir, if I may interrupt,” JARVIS cut in smoothly. “There is an unused test in the guest bathroom.”

.o0o.

That test was also positive.

“What do I do, Mike?”

“Well. I’m assuming you haven’t told Captain Rogers yet.”

Mike Gonzalez was the best damn OBGYN in the state of New York, and he was former military. He insisted on calling Steve by his full title, no matter how many times Steve told him he didn’t have to. 

“Steve’s due home today,” Tony admitted, trying not to sound like he was ready to chew off his fingernails. 

“Call him,” Mike suggested. “If he’s unavailable, call your friend Colonel Rhodes. Sit down and talk it out with someone, decide what options you want to consider.”

“I wouldn’t be calling you if I wasn’t gonna keep it, Mike,” Tony scoffed, even though the idea of keeping and raising a baby hadn’t even fully occurred to him until he said it. But he knew at once that he would keep it. Of course he would.

“Okay,” Mike agreed easily. “Standard rules apply, then. No alcohol, no fish, and you gotta quit caffeine cold turkey. I mean it.”

“Come on, not even a cup a day?” Tony was wheedling before he could catch up with himself. 

“I’d tell you you might be able to have half a cup a day if I didn’t know you’d abuse that. No, no coffee at all for you.”

“You sadist,” Tony accused, his heart thumping. “Listen, I’m gonna call Steve. JARVIS will coordinate with your schedule to set up an appointment. Um, I guess, I’ll call if we have any questions?”

“Take a deep breath, Tony. You’ll do great.”

Tony wasn’t sure if Mike meant he would do great at telling Steve, or at having a baby inside him, but either way, he appreciated it. “Thanks.”

The call dropped. Tony took a deep breath. “JARVIS, is Steve available at all yet?”

“He is finished with the mission, sir, and can take your call. Would you like me to connect you?”

“Sure.”

JARVIS dialed.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve picked up immediately. “I’m about to go into briefing, is this urgent?”

“Hi, Steve, darling, light of my life. Mission—mission’s over, and, ah, JARVIS said you were available, so.”

“Tony, are you alright?” Steve sounded a bit panicked. “You don’t usually call.”

“Oh, yes, I’m fine, Steve. Just fine. You? How. How about you?”

“I’m uninjured. Tony, honey, are you sure everything is alright? I can skip the briefing and come straight home, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“No, no, don’t. I’m really okay. I just. Um. God, I don’t know how to say this, I’ve never done this before. Steve, I’m expecting.”

There was a pause. When Steve spoke, he sounded shaken. “Tony?”

“You alright, big guy?”

“Yes,” Steve cleared his throat. “Yes, I’m alright. I’m sorry, I thought you said…”

“I’m expecting. I am expecting a baby. Our baby, Steve.”

There was a sharp noise, like Steve stood up quickly. “I’ll be home in eight minutes.”

“Steve—” But the call had ended already.

.o0o.

Tony wasn’t sure how Steve cut his normally fifteen-minute commute in half, but he was barging in the door eight minutes later. He immediately did a full perimeter sweep, something he only did if he had a particularly awful nightmare. He then looked Tony over so intensely it was almost glaring, his eyes catching on Tony’s unkempt shirt and jeans.

Tony swallowed. He’d thought this would be good news, but the way Steve was acting was starting to change his mind. They’d only ever talked about kids in the deeply theoretical, and maybe Steve had changed his mind. Maybe…

“Steve?” Tony asked, cursing himself that his voice betrayed his anxiety. 

“You’re safe,” Steve insisted, and oh, that was bordering so close to his Alpha tone that Tony nodded in agreement before he could process the words themselves. But even as the words registered, he nodded again. 

“I’m safe, Steve. I’m in our home, with you.”

Steve’s chest heaved in a sigh so bone-deep, Tony could feel it even from across the room. “Thank god,” Steve murmured. “You called, and you sounded like you were nervous, and then...you said…”

Tony watched Steve’s face grow pinched, and he couldn’t stop himself from opening his mouth. “It’s not, um. Anything. I shouldn't have called, really. I just. You know, we talked about. But. It’s fine, if you. Uh. Changed your mind.”

“Changed my mind?”

Steve looked confused again. “Oh, you were. We talked about kids, you remember? I mean, you had had a bit of Thor’s mead, but not that much, you should remember—”

“I remember, Tony.”

“Good. So, I just thought that maybe. I guess, I wasn’t trying, or anything. We weren’t trying, I didn't even have a heat. I thought I was sterile, for God’s sakes, I—”

“I know, Tony. I know you weren’t trying. But, you’re sure?”

“Yes. I took two tests, and JARVIS scanned. I called Doctor Gonzalez, but we can—”

“Did he seem worried? At your age, there could be health risks.”

“No, no,” Tony swallowed. “Just. The normal stuff. Alcohol, caffeine.”

Steve smiled softly. “That will be hard for you. Nine months without caffeine.”

Tony blinked. “So you. Want.”

In an instant Steve was at his side, running soothing hands over his back. “Of course. Of course I want to have a family with you. God, Tony, It’s a dream come true.”

“Oh,” Tony was shaking, he could feel it. “Oh, good. I thought you were mad at me.”

“Mad at you?” Steve pulled back and met Tony’s eyes, and at once he saw the moisture gathered there. “Tony, I’m ecstatic.”

“Oh,” Tony said again, stupidly, and then they were kissing, and the space between them hadn’t changed, but it felt like it had, like there was something between them that hadn’t been there before. Something precious, something loved. 

Steve pulled back and looked chagrined. “I’m sorry I implied this wasn’t incredible news. I just heard you say you were expecting our baby, and my Alpha instincts kicked into high gear. I had to be sure you were safe, and that everything was alright. Everything is alright, right? The baby is okay?”

“We have an appointment with Doctor Mike. But unless he finds something, there’s no reason to think there’s anything wrong.”

Steve breathed deeply again, and Tony realized he was scenting. Tony stepped closer in the curve of his arms, trying to saturate Steve with his scent. 

“A baby,” Steve said, sounding awestruck.

“A baby,” Tony agreed, and he was pretty sure he hid the crack in his voice pretty well, but the tears on Steve’s shirt were obvious. “Our baby.”

They cried and laughed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment, it will chase my endgame blues awayyyyyy
> 
> (And YES I CRIED AGAIN listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUSI4n_74LA) thinking about endgame shut up)
> 
> I got back on [Tumblr](https://nvrthlessthsun.tumblr.com/) because I have no impulse control so follow me or w/e.


End file.
